Daniel Tiger Has Autism
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Ok so my Spiritual Therapy Animal Friends first met Daniel Tiger before me and this shows that sometimes if you believe in miracles, dreams can always come true.


Introduction:

Believe it or not, my spiritual therpay animal friends actually helped Daniel Tiger before I was next and honestly judging from what i've heard, it's clear that they had lot of fun together. So yeah, let's just see how they changed his life and made a positive impact on not just his family but the whole Neighborhood Of Make Believe.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

For Daniel Tiger, life was just perfect for him. He lived with his parents Mom and Dad Tiger. He always had his best friends to play with and to be around with.

Basically, things were going just fine. That is, until one day everything changed for not just him but for the whole Neighborhood Of Make Believe.

It all began when the class was to perform a play for the crowd.

Daniel was memerazing his part when all of a sudden and out of nowhere, he gets not only gets stage fright but when his part came, he literally forgot the whole part and he ran to the backstage in tears.

Usually the adults would be mad but this time they were both worried and concerned for Daniel.

They knew something was wrong with him. So Mom and Dad Tiger took Daniel to a doctor.

They explained what had happened and the doctor then explained to them that their son has autism.

They didn't know that until now that is. So the doctor then told them that spiritual therpay animal friends could be their option or anything else they could think of.

So they decided to go with the first option and when they got home, they decided to have a chat with Daniel.

Once they found a comfortable place, Dad Tiger started it off by saying "Daniel first of all, what happened that night wasn't really your fault. We know how much you practiced for the part and at least you didn't mean to."

Mom Tiger then said "So, me and your father have decided to allow spiritual therpay animal friends to help you cope with your autism. We know it won't be easy at first but Daniel, we still love you it's just we're worried something like what happened at the play to happen all over again. So we just wanted to let you know that starting sometime soon, you will have new friends to be around with."

Once she was done, Daniel then went to bed and he was thinking about what they talked about. All he hoped for was help. What he didn't know was that once they arrived, his life would never be the same.

Chapter 2: How They First Met

While Daniel was sleeping, it was raining outside and thankfully it was during the night so nothing got damaged. Also it was the weekend so Daniel and his friends could relax.

The next morring, Daniel got up and went to go have a bowl of cereal. But when he looked through a window, he saw something so unbelievable he thought it was really a dream but really it wasn't.

"Mom Dad, there's animals outside!" he said

"What? That can't be right. We better go see for ourselves." Dad Tiger said

Once they were outside, they saw and this is all true: 5 hippos, a triple king sized polar bear, a male reindeer, a male black angus cow, a black panther who could walk and talk like a human, and a large male white rhino.

They just couldn't believe it because they thought it wouldn't be possible but really it is possible.

Just then one of them spoke by saying "Hello there. I'm Hilda and these are my friends Peter, Ralph, Jack, Tom, Milo, Wendy, John, Michael, Rocky, and our red billed oxpeckers Johnny, Joe, Dan, Cody, Cory, Chad, Jonah, Kevin, Stewart, and Rob.

So before you ask, well yes we did come here for Daniel because he had autism and also of what happened during the play."

Dad Tiger then said "Well I just can't believe it. I mean honestly this has got to be the best thing that has ever happened to us in a long time."

Mom Tiger then also said "He's right because we talked to a doctor about this and somehow you just might be a miracle we've been wanting for a very long time."

Hilda then said "Well now that we're here, we are going to have fun the right way."

That weekend, they were just getting used to them.

What they didn't know was that they were about to make a positive impact on not just the them but the whole neighborhood.

Chapter 3: Their First Day Together

Once Monday came, Daniel then realized that his friends were experiencing trouble and he knew that he needed to be there for them.

When he saw his friends, he worried that they may be in great danger.

"What's wrong Daniel?" said Peter

"Oh it's just it's my friends in the neighborhood. They're experiencing trouble right now." said Daniel

"Oh Daniel we're sorry. We were just making sure you were okay that's all." said Ralph

"Oh it's okay because you guys didn't know. So I was going to have a playdate with them and now I don't know if i'm ready for it" he then said

"You know what? I think we may need to talk to Mom and Dad Tiger abouy this and don't worry we'll get to the bottom of this and see if we can comfort and help them." said Jack

Then the gang went to talk to Mom and Dad Tiger about what's going on.

"Hey guys, could we talk about what's going on with Daniel's friends?" said Tom

"So before we came here, was everything going okay or was there trouble?"

Dad Tiger then said "Okay so before you guys came, yes there was trouble and the reason we've been holding back on it was because well we were going to talk to you guys about it but somehow we got distracted. So yeah, you don't mind if we talk about it"

"We're ready whenever you're ready." said Wendy

Mom Tiger then began to saying "Well honestly, things were going just fine at first but somehow nothing would ever be the same."

"So what happened with their families?" said John

Dad Tiger then said "Well it began with the Royal Family. See they were really nice people at first. But then and all of a sudden, there was an argument.

Now from what we knew, it was about Prince Tuesday not being a very good role model to his brother Prince Wednesday.

King Friday XIII and Queen Sara were quite upset at him and believe it or not they divorced.

Now yes it's sad to hear about it but that's what happened. As for the Cat and Owl Family, well they didn't go through what the Royal Family but actually it's quite worse.

It all began with not just the Cat but also the Owl Family.

It was about Henrietta and X The Owl literally and i'm not making this up, they literally abandoning them.

Now yes it's wrong to do that but that's the way it is right now.

Oh and if you were wondering about the Museum-Go-Round Family, don't worry they didn't get into any arguments.

They knew Katerina and O had no one so they decided to let them live with them and yes that was a good thing they did.

So yeah, that's what been going on and well we're just glad you guys came because our neighborhood really needs you guys."

"Wow. I just can't believe it." said Michael

"So now we know what's going on. Oh and I believe we're going to talk to Daniel about this." said Rocky

And so without saying a word, the gang then went to Daniel's room.

Once they were in, Hilda then said "Ok Daniel, so after the little chat we had with your parents, it's clear that your friends are going to need us the same way you need us.

So, we've decided starting tomorrow, we will help you comfort and help your friends because after what we heard earlier, it's clear that they need help so yeah it begins tomorrow."

They spent the rest of the day hanging out with each other and they knew they had to be there for not just Daniel but for the rest of the Neighborhood.

Chapter 4: Daniel, Hilda And Her Friends Help Out

The next morning, Hilda told Daniel "Well Daniel, after what we heard yesterday, we now have to Prince Tuesday but also to the Museum-Go-Round Family to see what's going on.

So here's how it going to work: Peter will talk to Prince Tuesday and Rocky will go talk to Music Man Stan and Lady Elaine and don't worry, they know just what to do."

And so without saying a word, Peter and Rocky went to go talk to them.

When Peter arrived at Prince Tuesday's house, he knew he needed to have a talk. So he letted him inside the castle.

Once inside, Peter then started the conversation by saying "Prince Tuesday, so you're the one that i've heard about and also the one who got into a fight with his parents over stupid bullshit. So tell me prince, what really happened that night?"

When he was done, Prince then said "Well alright you got me. So what happened was that I was coming home from work.

When I was inside, King Friday XIII and Queen Sara were not just mad but also upset at me for not being a role model to my younger brother.

I was telling them that I really didn't have any time anymore for playing with him.

But of course, they knew I was embarassing them and Dad actually thought I was really worthy to inherit his kingdom but instead he thought I wasore of a coward of a son.

Of course, Mom didn't like what she heard and that's when the real argument began.

I tried stopping them but they never listened to me.

Next thing I knew, my younger brother was hearing this and I just felt terrible for him because he always thought everything would last forever.

Then when the dust cleared, they announced the divorce, and if the tigers told you this, well it's true.

I guess I really did let my dad down but now I look aftery younger brother because he doesn't know this at all.

I hope you can understand that i'm not a coward I just wished I would've told him that but instead he thought I was a disgrace to the kingdom."

Once he was done, Peter gave him a bear hug and Prince Tuesday embraced it because for the first time ever, he actually found someone who would listen to him.

Peter then said in a polite way "Wow. Now I know what's been going on and it's okay son because we've been babysitting Daniel since you weren't available. So yeah, we're doing you a huge favor."

"Well thank you really because now I don't have to worry about poor Daniel being alone all the time." said Prince Tuesday

Meanwhile, Rocky decided to have a talk with Lady Elaine.

Rocky then started by saying "So Lady Elaine, I hear you letted Katrina and O live with you. So what really happened?"

Lady Elaine then said by saying "Well to be fair, what you heard is all true. Now to be honest, me and Stan would never even think about having them live with us.

But after what happened between their uncle and mom, it was clear we just had to help out.

The first thing we did was help them move out of their old homes and sure it wasn't easy for them but they had no choice.

At first, they were new to us and now that they live with us, things have been better and honestly we did the right thing."

Rocky then said "Wow. So now it makes more sense and since you did the right thing, it just goes to show that sometimes a little kindness wouldn't kill."

And so now that Peter and Rocky were done, they then went back to Daniel's house to talk about what they just listened to.

Chapter 5: What Happened After That

When they got back, Hilda asked them very politely "Well Peter, what's up at the Royal Castle?"

"Well, the reason for the argument and divorce was because they thought Prince Tuesday wasn't spending enough time with Prince Wednesday and not being a role model." said Peter

"Rocky, any luck with Lady Elaine?" she said

"Well judging from what I heard, it appears that they wanted to make sure Katrina and O were okay and also they were thankful that they now live with them."

"Wow good job guys. Now then, let's go have some real fun shall we?" she then said

And so for the next days, they had lots of fun.

From a sleepover to seeing the stars, the fun was just getting better.

But then Hilda and her friends knew their time was almost up.

So they had to tell Daniel about the news.

Once they found him, Hilda then said "Hey Daniel! So, could we talk about something?"

"Well sure." said Daniel

So once they found a comfortable place, she then said "Daniel, it really has been the honor and pleasure to be with you.

But i'm afraid our time is almost over and I know you're going to get upset before you do, just hear me out.

We now have to become pernament friends to a boy named Wyatt.

We're just glad we had fun together but sadly, our time is up.

But we will always be thinking about you."

When she was done, Daniel then said "Actually, it's okay because we're okay nlw thanks to you guys.

Don't worry, i'm okay because you guys helped me a lot and I will definitely keep thinking about you."

He then gave her a hug and she embraced it.

She knew he was going to ne okay.

Chapter 6: The Farewell

The next morning, Hilda and her friend were getting ready to leave when Daniel and everyone from the neighborhood ce to say goodbye.

They waved them all goodbye and then just like that, they were now in DreamLand waiting until June 2013 when they met you know who.

Ever since then, things have been doing much better and although they're not here now, they're always remembered for their positive impact.

Epilogue

So there you go. Well the rest is said: we met on June 1st, 2013 and have been together ever since then. Honestly, this story shows that sometimes even a miracle can help a neighborhood in positive way.


End file.
